Meanwhile, Al was
by Unnoticeable Person
Summary: Ever wonder what Al was doing when Rachel was out and about stealing Trent's statue, being alone with Pierce in a hole, and being naked on live TV?The demon was busier than you thought. Chap 3 Pierce gets it!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! Al, Rachel, and Pierce all belong to Kim Harrison.

You would've to of read Black Magic Sanction to understand this. So spoilers are included in this piece.

Damn my dame! I almost had her! Stupid wizard! When I made that bet with her it was almost 100% guaranteed she would be mine completely. She would screw up somehow. The witch's council isn't the forgiving type; the runt is a prime example of that. And when she had nowhere else to go she would be forced to come to me, as it should be. But as I learn as I go, you can expect anything from my itchy-witch.

I have to give it to her though; she is a devious little witch. She surprised me how she dealt with Nick. I thought she was going to practically beg him or whine until she got her own way, but no. She played him like a violin.

After she realized he wasn't going for her idea she began to get forceful. She grabbed his little pebbles and squeezed the life out of them! I thought I would die laughing then and there. Even when that wouldn't work she thought rather quickly, spouting some nonsense about a thief named Rose who stole the Turn Diamond. He hesitated at first and Rachel went all out with the 'I don't give a shit what you do' charade. He fell for it lock, stock, and sinker. He fell hopelessly into my little protégée's plan. I smiled. She really is starting to work and think like a demon, using blackmailing, threats, and false appearances to get whatever she feels needs to be done with.

And I was _so_ close in getting her to. Half of me was proud that my itch-witch accomplished her little game with the little wizard, while the other half was frustrated that I lost a chance to get her into my rooms, especially when I saw her reaction when Nick went for her bait. When I ran my hand down her back she actually _quivered_, for the Turn's sake. She got turned on by the simple excitement of making a deal, much like a demon. At that moment I promised myself that she _will_ damn well get in my rooms permanently, screaming in bliss under my sheets. I shivered just at the mere thought.

There is still hope. The witch hasn't completed her whole plan yet. Nick was just one tool she needed in the big construction of things.

I still wonder about what her complete plan is. She didn't give me all the details and you could never really guess what goes through that particular woman's head. She's as unpredictable as the Turn.

I am a little anxious to know what's happening. I have the unmistakable feeling that something is amiss, although that should be pretty standard for my itchy-witch. Well, she's not dead. I would know that since she bears my mark but really, that doesn't necessarily mean that something isn't wrong, especially with that runt being with her. I growled. If that runt did anything to jeopardize Rachel in any way he will be reunited with his empty grave. He will kill her one way or another if she keeps being around him. I chuckled. And she actually cares about _me_ being killed by the whelp. I paused and thought back to when he almost got me with Rachel's charms. Though I hate to admit it, that was a close one.

I suddenly hear my line ring.

"Who is it?" I asked in my well-practiced British accent.

"It's Coma, and you have to get over to this party Al."

I rolled my goat-slitted eyes. Coma, short for Comatsumo, is one of the most annoying demons in the ever-after. He's always sniveling about something. I personally call him A Coma, hoping one day that will be his permanent state of being. I wonder what he's making muck about now.

"Pray tell, why do you think my presence will be needed?" I said in a bored monotone.

"Because the highlight topic is your star student and her recent activities. Everyone's getting a good laugh about it."

Fantastic, what the bloody hell did she do this time?

"Fine, I will be there in but a moment."

At least I could get some useful information on Rachel's shunning.

I jumped in elegantly and went about the crowds, catching bits and pieces about my infamous itchy-witch.

"And she was naked! On stage in front of the whole crowd!" I overheard one demon say loudly.

"I wish I could've seen that," another demon replied back.

The other demon simply smirked and said, "I hear someone around here has the tape and are auctioning it off. I hear he's getting a lot of offers that cost a very heavy price."

The other demon seemed very intrigued by this bit of information. "Really, who?"

I would like to know that to, anything containing my itchy witch is mine, after all.

"I have my sources," the demon replied vaguely.

Since I could see that he wasn't going to offer any more details I decided to make myself known.

"Why gentleman, isn't this a fine evening," I paused as if I was struck by a sudden thought. "What is this I hear about my student?" I asked with an undertone of threat.

The two demons paled considerably and I relished in there obvious fear.

I looked at the one who seemed to know the most about the tape with my piercing red eyes. The other one, seeing my attention on his friend, scurried off to escape from me.

He gulped and replied, "I hear that your little witch was caught on live television naked." He paused to see my reaction. I kept my face neutral.

He continued, "I also hear someone's selling the tape."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You hear a lot of things. But what I don't hear you saying are that you know things, like, say, the name of who has that tape."

The demon shook his head and got back his composure, thinking he was now in control. How wrong he is.

"Oh, I know the name, but do you have the means to know that name also? Last I heard you lost everything because of that witch."

""You've got to learn not to trust everything you hear."

The demon smirked, "My sources have seemed to work so far since the last couple of millennia."

This one is getting a tad too cocky for my liking.

"_Celero inanio" _I whispered the curse and the demon's collar started to smoke.

I smiled, showing my flat, blocky teeth. "Don't be too hot headed now, you're nothing compared to me. Tell me what I inquire to know and you won't be delivered to Newt as demon barbeque.

He looked at me and I could see the decision to say 'what the hell' and make his life easier and give me what I want.

"Comatsumo," he said and left hurriedly.

I sighed. Of course it's him. No wonder he wanted me to attend this party so badly. Do I really care enough to try and bargain with A Coma? I imagined the sight of Rachel stark naked in front of a whole crowd. Bloody hell. I keep telling myself she's high maintenance. I also keep asking myself is if she's worth all the damn trouble. I come up with the same answer every time: She damn well better be.

AN:

This is the start of another Al story. I always thought after Al left to let Rachel do her own plan, "what the hell is Al doing now?" I thought he was going to stay with Rachel until the end. I was kind of disappointed that he didn't. This is what is going on during and after Rachel interrupted Trent's speech. I started writing this story because I want to get to the part where Al finds out Pierce slept with Rachel and he beats the crap out of him. That will be in a later chapter, something I am really looking forward to. My other story is on hold for a while but I will hopefully get back to it. I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Please review and tell me what you think! (The part where Al is having a bad feeling is when Rachel and Pierce is having sex. I thought it would be kind of funny if he knew subconsciously that they were doing something he didn't like:)


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't sue! I don't own any of this. All belongs to the great Kim Harrison.

Here I am plotting my next move to Comatsu. How to confront him about the tape? I can't ask straight out or I come off as desperate. If I ask him too discreetly then he will just dismiss it. Damn that witch for making me go through such trouble.

Before I could think of any ways to go about it, the very demon of my thoughts shows himself.

"Al! You old dog! I wasn't sure you would come," he said ever so cheerfully.

He wasn't very tall, about 5'11, he also had on his usual flashy shades that he swore got from almost making James Bond his familiar. He was in a red coat with white stripes on it that flowed down all the way to his feet. He had curly red hair that reminded me of a certain witch and an expression that said, 'the lights are on but nobody's home'.

I forced a smile and replied, "I never give up on a party, especially with one in such a high caliber as this." Who said demons can't lie?

A Coma smiled. He was constantly on something because he was more jumpy then a serial killer in a room full of knives.

"Have you heard anything interesting this evening?"

Damn. Is he testing me?

"Yes and no. Many things I caught but didn't elaborate on the details."

He nodded like I just answered an unspoken question.

"I heard quite an interesting story on your apprentice, Al." I guess he's trying to see how I react when I find out the news and how to work that into his favor. He may be one of the obnoxious demons, but a demon none the less.

I feigned disinterest. "Oh, which one? I lost count after she took the focus."

The demon shook his head. "No, this is a more recent event."

I made a motion for him to continue.

"She was seen on live television naked with a pornographic artifact belonging to Trenton Aloysius Kalamack."

The statue is a new detail. So she chose that to steal from her familiar? Interesting choice.

"My, and I thought she couldn't make more of a fool of herself after she walked in on his wedding. I have got to teach her to be less extreme."

The demon seemed to analyze the statement I gave him. He was probably wondering if I cared or not. I know that's a hard thing to tell when it comes to me. I bet even if the two worlds were colliding I would act all nonchalant and say 'well it's about time'.

A Coma went on anyway. "What if I told you that I know a demon who knows a demon who could give you the tape?" Ah, playing the 'I know someone who knows someone card'. That trick is almost as old as I am.

I tried hard not to laugh as he is trying to hide his excited face. Bloody hell, it's a wonder the bloke even lasted this long if he can't even control his expressions.

"I would say that he may have a buyer if he could let me see a sample of the goods."

The demon nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, there will be a sort of theater set up first to show that it is real and that what you will pay will be well worth it."

I gave a brief nod. "Is he selling copies?" I asked. I don't need to be hunting every bloody tape he has all around the ever-after.

He shook his head. "It wouldn't be worth much if there were multiple copies. I've also spelled for it to not be duplicated."

He slipped at the end. He just told me that he himself made arrangements to get the tape not duplicated, revealing that the seller is indeed him. He has no finesse whatsoever.

At least he knows not to sell multiple tapes and make less of a profit. That is the difference of being an amateur and being just plain stupid.

He gave me a ticket and said, "Around a half hour, in the back room, the demons who are putting bids will attend. Nice seeing you again Al. Hope to see you there as well." He left with a bit of spring to his step, certain that he will cash in on his little crowned jewel of a tape. A shame that I will have to ruin his jolly good mood. I chuckled. More like my pleasure.

I walked casually to the back room and paused to take it all in. It looked like a bloody theater, giant screen, dark, soundproof room. All that is missing is the popcorn. Like the theater responded to my thoughts a tub of butter-infested popcorn appeared in my hand.

"Glad you made it Al! I even got you some popcorn." A Coma said from behind me.

I contained my need to slap the shit out of him, barely.

Have you heard of "Casper the friendly ghost?" Well meet "Coma the friendly demon." Really, he's the only nice demon in the whole bloody ever-after. It baffles all the other demons how he even survived the war, me included. If Rachel ever meets this guy I think she will die from laughing at the absurdity of him.

I grit my teeth together and replied, "That was very considerate of you."

The other demon brightened. He must have been a damn pixy in his past lifetime. That is the only explanation for this odd behavior for a demon.

I left him and took a seat in the back row. The other demons were in the front rows, dying to get a good seat. I, on the other hand, had other ideas in relating on how to snatch the tape.

I looked around for A Coma, seeing to that he won't ruin any of my plans in getting the tape. I didn't see him anywhere, I wonder where that idiot-

"Hey Al!" An annoyingly familiar voice called out right next to me.

I had to keep my composure. Rachel doesn't get under my skin as much as him. Now _that_ is saying something. Did he really have to choose to sit next to me? Why do I attract all the idiots? And why do they all have red hair? I wouldn't be surprised if Newt put a curse on me to be an idiot magnet. It would explain a lot actually.

I turned to my demon stalker.

"Why, hello again Coma."

"I hope you enjoy the film Al, it'll be great, Oscar worthy even." He said earnestly.

He shoved a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth and pointed to the screen saying enthusiastically, "It's starting!"

I turned my head to look at the screen.

I guess A Coma took the liberty of naming the film, "Rachel Morgan: Revealed".

Not a very creative title if you ask me. I would have much rather preferred something like "Birthday Suit Bashing." I chuckled. That would describe Rachel well in this.

After the title you see big red giant letters proclaiming, "Staring Rachel Morgan". I had an intense urge to roll my eyes. Who the bloody hell else would be in the film? Why else would I even be here and tolerate A Coma for so long?

After the ridiculous beginning credits the movie finally started. It first showed her as a…..pixy? What the Turn was she thinking? And in the background you could see the runt making a distraction. At least he was good for something. Her little pixy friend got caught in some sticky silk when she got on the stage. She said the curse to get her back to her normal size and there she was, stark naked. It didn't register at first though. When the spell took effect she was standing proudly, back strait, hair a mess and looking serene, if that could ever be said about my itchy-witch. It suited her somehow. When she was aware enough she looked down and her face turned the color of her hair. I hear the demons up front giving wolf whistles. She snatches Trenton's speech from the nearby podium, trying to recover some dignity. I also spot Trenton looking her up and down, making her blush even more, if that were possible. I laughed at that. The arrogant elf will never admit to his secret fascination with her, but you could see it on his face now. They both are so blind, not that I mind, it just makes my goal all the easier to accomplish. In the next scene the runt throws something. The camera did a close-up. It's a-

I couldn't help it. I laughed, as did a majority of the demons in the room who recognized what it was.

Rachel will always supply you with a good laugh. It figures she chooses to snatch _that_ from Trenton. That statue is like Viagra for elves. In close proximity elves hormone levels go up and they are most potent for offspring. No wonder Trenton's ears are so red. You could tell he wants to leave with the statue and get the hell to his bedroom right at that moment. I had tears running down my face from laughing so much. Rachel never fails to disappoint. I will certainly have to tell her what the statue does. I can only imagine what she'll do with the information.

After I composed myself I thought this will be the best opportunity to go after the tape. I stood up. Coma eyed me.

" Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay until the end? The best part's coming up."

I bet it was.

"I have to go to the little demon's room, won't be but a moment." Nosy little swine.

I jumped to where the film was being played. I saw the projector and smiled. He didn't even set up any protection spells around it, over-confident brat. I have to time this just right so A Coma won't suspect me. I summoned Treble.

"What do you want, Al?" She greeted me in her rough voice.

"Nice to see you to, now I want you to-"

She interrupted me while looking at the screen said, "I thought you got tired of porn around twenty years ago, Al."

My anger grew. "My slaves do not interrupt me. Do so again and you know the consequences." I warned.

She stiffened and hissed, "What can I do for you master?"

"That's better. Now when the movie ends snatch the tape and replace it with a blank."

I could tell she wanted to know why but I just left her, knowing full well that she will comply with my orders.

I appeared next to A Coma again. It was now at the part where Rachel said a simple ley line spell to heat water, turning the water in the fountain into steam. Clever witch. The action said she was dangerous without doing any damage, saying that she could kill you but chooses not to. That gave her control over them. Perhaps she is learning something from me after all.

The movie ended with her being taken away into the FIB, everything going according to her plan, no doubt. Everyone clapped and some even whistled. The lights turned on and a podium appeared where the giant screen was moments ago. A Coma stood up and he had on a monkey suit and tie, trying to look elegant. That is very fitting, a monkey in his suit. He looks like a kid playing in his father's cloths.

"I am glad the movie was satisfactory. Now let the bidding commence!"

A Coma is going to be in for a rude awakening when he finds out the tape is gone. I of course participated in the auction as all the other demons did, but not as enthusiastically. Someone even bid their very best familiar for the tape. Damn. I have to talk to Rachel in doing some movies. Schoolgirl outfits, a doctor's patient, a bunny suit… the options are endless. Head back in the present, someone finally won with offering their conservatory. I scowled. How I wish for _my _conservatory. I pretended to be upset, for appearances sake. The demon snatched the blank tape out of A Coma's hand. A Coma was smiling from ear to ear, but not for long.

The demon put the tape in the projector and waited, and waited. Seeing as nothing was going to happen anytime soon he turned to A Coma, seething.

"What happened to the tape!" The demon raged. I materialized another tub of popcorn. This was the real show.

A Coma looked panicked. He searched the little room from the floor to the ceiling. Then he looked at me accusingly. Maybe he's smarter than I thought. Then he shook his head, probably thinking the tape was stolen right when it ended and I was there right next to him. It didn't even occur to him that I could've got someone else to do it. Gullible idiot.

The other demon yelled, "Deal is off!" and disappeared in a coat of ever-after, as did the rest of the demons. Damn, my itchy-witch is getting popular; I have got to remember to tell her about making a movie.

Coma's face looked like it was melting off. Can't he control his bloody emotions? He's giving us real demons a bad name, hell Rachel's more of a demon then this guy. I half expected him to start crying.

He looked up to me with sad eyes, pleading. What the hell did he want me to do? You won't get any compassion from me.

I said, "Tough luck" to Coma and retreated to my rooms, going to watch my new favorite comedy movie.

AN:

Awww, poor Coma! Is Al so heartless? *Grin* Of course he is! That's why we love him. And I hope more people keep up the Al love. We need more Ral fanfic. Why the hell does February have to be so damn far away? Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed this. This fanfic will probably end in about 2 more chapters and then I'll probably get back to The Men in Rachel's Life. Or not, really depends on my mood. Yeah, I'm fickle. So what? Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything. The Hollows world and characters belong to the great Kim Harrison

After finishing my new movie, I began to wonder about my itchy witch. It has been about a day since her little bargain with her pet rat and I'm curious to know if her plan worked out or not. But the real concern is if she's got her shunning removed or not.

If she doesn't get her shunning removed she has to stay with me. Forever. As it should be. No matter what she says, she doesn't belong over on the other side of the lines. In a mere year she has caused non stopped trouble left and right.

Over there, people don't want to accept her, they want to strip her of her gifts and erase her existence, thus getting rid of the only proof that links witches to demons. They have got to get over denial already; it has been over 5,000 years. Just because they want to ignore their roots doesn't mean they aren't there. And that goes double for Rachel.

Ah, Rachel. It is miracle in itself how far our relationship has gone. She has gone from complete ignorance of demons to finding out that she is kin. She has stopped fighting me and is now starting to trust me, if her asking me for a location curse isn't evidence enough. She doesn't cage me like an animal in a circle anymore. She challenges me and demands respect. And I give it to her, on occasion, and I'd be a fool otherwise not to. Whether she realizes it or not she has the potential to be a threat. The way she acts around me, no one has ever done so, or even dared. She makes things interesting, hell, if I'm truly honest with myself; she makes life in the ever-after more interesting. And it has been a long while since that happened. And when she moves in…. My mind wanders to the possibilities. Damn, that's a splendid image.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I hear an audible pop. Looks like the little runt is back. Following his thoughts, I find he's in the kitchen. And with nothing but a thought, I jump to where he is. What I witness makes me smirk. He's washing the dishes by hand like the good little familiar he should be.

Despite knowing that I'm here, he doesn't turn around and remains cleaning the dishes. Finding this odd, I decide to try to get a reaction out of him.

"Welcome home, runt. How was your little vacation on the other side of the lines? Did you get me a souvenir?" I taunted.

He offered no response and stayed determined on his task. I'll try another tactic then.

"Tell me, did Rachel get her shunning removed? I'd be curious to know if she doesn't. We have a little bet between us you see, if she doesn't we'll have another tenant in my humble abode." I said in a nonchalant tone.

"Yes." He said in a monotone. Well, that got something out of him.

I narrowed my eyes at his back and I could tell he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

Feeling my penetrating gaze, no doubt, he replies, "But in June it becomes of permanence."

Hmmmm. Interesting. I have little faith that the hacks will let her be free again. They know how to hold a grudge almost as well as a demon.

I started to step closer but froze when I smelt something coming from him. He smelled like Rachel. I sniffed the air again, to make sure that it was from sleeping next to her or in being close proximity. Ice laced my blood and a growl threatened to come out of my throat when I realized that this scent was far too strong to be something of a casual touch. No, her scent is practically oozing off him like maple syrup.

He slept with her. I didn't think I would have to kill him this soon.

Ignoring my growing anger I still held up my casual demeanor, millennia of practice helps with that.

"I guess you did have fun on the other side of the lines." I stated while making a show of examining my nails uninterestingly.

That made him turn around and had his eyes filled with more suspicion than usual. Good, this will be more fun when I actually get to see the terror in his eyes when he realizes that he is a dead man, again.

I stepped closer until I was right in front of him. I gave him a mocking smile and asked dryly, "Was she good?"

His brows furrowed up in confusion and I realized he didn't understand what I was referring to. I need to change that.

To refresh his memory I said, "I knew pancakes would've done it. I really should buy her a cake."

His eyes widened in recognition and since he's my familiar I get a flood of images come my way. Him and Rachel…in a hole? Mother pusbucket! Rolling around in the dirt with a ghost. I really didn't think Rachel could get any more unpredictable.

He tried to free but I grabbed his skinny neck and said, "Now, now, don't be shy, be a man and own up to your little conquest. But ponder this: Was great sex really worth your life?"

He was still struggling to get free but I saw in his eyes a flash a fear. He rasped, "I'm of a mind to inform you that Mistress Witch was the one to suggest that we consummate-"

I cut him off with a bark of laughter. "Trying to save your miserable life with blaming it on Rachel? What would she think if she saw you now? Probably the same as I am. Pathetic."

I smiled maliciously and led him to his torture. I snapped my fingers and a strapped chair appeared. The chair doesn't allow any magic to be used to any being that is on it. Perfect for my uses at the moment. I said a curse to immobilize him for a few moments and strapped him to the chair.

The curse faded leaving him trying to get out of the chair with his own strength. Predictably, he didn't escape.

I punched him in the jaw and felt a sliver of satisfaction at the resonant crack I hear. I broke both his legs as if they were toothpicks and reveled in the agonized scream that caused from him. With his broken jaw, the scream made the pain even worse for him. I slashed at his arms with my ceremonial knife until blood wound around them to resemble ribbons. His eyes were filled with hate and tears were streaming down steadily. He tried to spit at me, but only had it burn like acid before it left his mouth.

For the grand finale I collected all the ever-after I could in my thoughts, and drove it all throughout his body. His eyes widen in terror for a moment, and then disappear as his entire being banishes from existence. The ever-after I threw at him didn't just make him just explode. It attacked every single cell, until nothing was left of the body containing the entity known as Gordian Nathanial Pierce.

The soul, however, is still kicking in this butterfly jar and looking positively livid. I put a spell on the jar that would insure that this jar will _never_ be opened or broken.

I put the jar in the safe in my bedroom and jumped myself into the library. I picked up a book and began my afternoon reading, very comfortable with the fact that no one goes after my itchy witch except for me.

AN:

I know I've been off the radar for a while and well, let's just say I have been busy. Lately I have seen many Al/Rachel fics and it inspired me to finally finish this one. It's not my best work, but I hoped you liked it. Please give me the honor of telling me what you think.


End file.
